


Before The Match

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: a shared moment before their matches at Wrestlemania 17
Relationships: Shane McMahon/Triple H
Kudos: 2





	Before The Match

**Author's Note:**

> Another refugee from the wwfsml Yahoogroups list

Title: Before The Match  
Author: Khylara  
Fandom/Couple: WWF Triple H/Shane McMahon Synopsis: A shared moment before their matches at WM17  
  
  
Before The Match  
-Khylara  
  
  
A knock on his dressing room door caught Shane McMahon's attention as he put his shirt on and he glanced at it, a frown crossing his face. He had specifically asked not to be bothered before he was ready, buwith all the excitement surrounding the show it was possible that his request had been forgotten. /Not that they'd bend over backwards for me anyway,/ he mused as he stood up. /Especially after what Dad called my defection./ He balled his fists, ready to defend himself if it turned out to be an ambush. "Who is it?"  
  
"Hunter."  
  
Shane's eyes widened. He hadn't spoken to his brother-in-law in months and the last time they had seen eachother...had been in the ring.  
  
"I just want to talk to you, Shane," said the voice behind the door. "I'm alone. And Vince doesn't know I'm here."  
  
His father didn't know. Which meant there was no hidden agenda, no TV cameras waiting in the wings, no painful suprises. No obvious painful ones anyway. "Come in," he said as he sat down and reached for his  
shoes.  
  
The door opened and Hunter Hearst Helmsley stepped in, quickly closing it behind him. He stood there for a moment, pointedly looking Shane over. "I can't believe you're going through with this,"he finally said.  
  
Putting on his shoes, Shane quickly tied them. "If you're here to talk me out of this, then you're wasting your time." He glanced up. "I'm not changing my mind."  
  
Hunter moved closer, finally standing in front of him. "You can, you know. You've got Vince by the balls with that WCW thing you pulled. He's running scared." He bent down in front of Shane. "You don't have to go through with this."  
  
Meeting the Game's blue eyes with his dark ones,Shane didn't flinch, didn't back down. "Yes, I do," he said softly. "And you of all people know why."  
  
Hunter bowed his head for a moment. "Yeah, I know," he murmured before he reached out to clasp one of Shane's hands. Twining their fingers together, he caressed them with his thumb. "I heard about that. I'm sorry."  
  
Shane shook his head. "Wasn't your fault. I'm the idiot who left my journal where Dad could find it. I'm just glad I had the sense not to mention your name in it." A rueful smile crossed his handsome face. "Bad enough he knows I'm gay. If he knew about us..."  
  
"I'd be out on my ass," Hunter finished bitterly. "And by the time Vince was through with me I wouldn't be able to wrestle in the mud at a county fair sideshow."  
  
Shane's smile turned into a grin. "You won't have to worry about that anymore," he promised. "I'll give you a job. Body servant, maybe. You do give good massages."  
  
Hunter couldn't help chuckling with him. "I might end up taking you up on that, but you might want to run it by your sister. She might think differently."  
  
Shane shrugged. "Never did care a lot about what Stephanie thought. She made it clear whose side she was on a long time ago." He paused. "And I know how you feel about her."  
  
Hunter nodded. "Playing happy couple is driving me crazy. The only reason I'm still with her is for insurance against your father screwing me over. You know that." He paused, squeezing Shane's fingers. "You know who my heart belongs to."  
  
Shane's smile turned gentle. "I know that, too." He leaned over and brushed his lips against Hunter's. "And you've always had mine."  
  
Their foreheads touched and they sat like that for a moment, taking comfort in the closeness. "God, I've missed you," Hunter finally said, sighing.  
  
"I've missed you, too. So much," Shane replied with a sigh of his own. "So damned much. I wish I didn't have to stay away."  
  
"Me, too," Hunter murmurred. "It's been so damn long since we've been together anywhere but in the ring." He nuzzled the younger man's ear, placing a kiss in his dark hair. "I'm sorry about that, too. I didn't mean..."  
  
"Shh. Don't," Shane soothed. "Don't apologize. I know what happens in the ring is just business." He squeezed Hunter's finger's for emphasis. "And you didn't hurt me."  
  
"I could have," Hunter closed his eyes, remembering the feeling of Shane's limp body in his arms. "And you did a pretty good job acting like I did."  
  
"But you didn't," Shane repeated softly, smoothing back Hunter's blond hair. "You pulled the Pedigree. Thank God Dad didn't notice."  
  
"He was too busy cheering me on," Hunter replied, the bitterness returning. He looked up. "He's going to hurt you."  
  
"I know," was the quiet reply. "but it's not like it's going to be the first time.I'll be okay."  
  
"I mean it, Shane," Hunter said, his voice rising in warning. "I heard him planning it all out with Steph. He specifically said he was going to make an example out of you. And you know what that means."  
  
Shane nodded. "I know. And a part of me doesn't blame him." At Hunter's incredulous look he explained. "I went over to the enemy. Hell, I became the enemy when I bought out WCW and you know how Dad is when he gets stabbed in the back." He paused. "He takes it personally."  
  
"Yeah," Hunter acknowledged reluctantly. He cupped Shane's face with his free hand. "Be careful, that's all," he whispered. "You know how he is. He's liable to do anything."  
  
"I will," Shane reassurred him. He suddenly smiled. "Besides, he's not the only devious one in the family. I've got a few aces up my sleeve just in case."  
  
Hunter grinned as well. "I just bet you do." It was one of Shane's talents, to be able to pull out something that would save the day at the last possible moment before disaster.  
  
"You be careful, too," Shane suddenly said, a worried frown crossing his face. "Taker isn't too happy with you, especially after you trashed his bike the other night."  
  
"I can handle Taker," Hunter said confidently. "Don't you worry about me, baby. I'll be fine."  
  
Shane ducked his head. "Can't help worrying about you," he said quietly. "That's all I did when I was away." He suddenly exploded. "I hate this!"  
  
Hunter pulled him into his arms, holding him close. "I know, baby, I know," he whispered, laying his cheek against Shane's dark hair. "I hate it, too."  
  
"I miss you like this," Shane continued as he buried his face in Hunter's broad shoulder. "Being in your arms, feeling you next to me." His voice caught. "Making love with you."  
  
"Waking up next to you, hearing your voice," Hunter continued, his own voice catching. He drew away enough to cup Shane's face in his hands. "Kissing you..."  
  
"Definitely kissing you," Shane breathed, winding his arms around his brother-in-law's neck. They came together in a tender kiss.  
  
Shane broke away moments later, breathless and trembling with pent-up arousal. It had been so long...months...since the two of them had been together in any significant way and he was feeling it. By how rigid Hunter was holding hmself, he guessed he was feeling it, too.  
  
Sighing, he put his head back on Hunter's shoulder. "I wish wecould...you know."  
  
Hunter sighed as well. "Yeah, so do I," he said. "But we can't. The matches have started already and we both have to get ready. Steph's probably looking for me." He buried another kiss in Shane's hair. "Besides, I'd want to take my time with you after so long."  
  
"Mmm. Slow...hot...you driving me crazy," Shane lifted his head up to smile at the blond. "Sounds wonderful."  
  
"Yeah, it does," Hunter replied a little sadly, knowing all too well that with Shane's recent purchase and his own agenda their meeting wouldn't happen anytime soon. Perhaps never once Shane found out what he was planning. Something like what he had in mind...Shane would see it as a betrayal, in or out of the ring.  
  
And nothing would be the same between them ever again.  
  
Brushing a kiss against Shane's forehead, Hunter drew away completely. "I gotta go."  
  
Shane nodded as he watched Hunter rise to his feet. "Maybe I'll see you later," he said, letting a little hope creep into his voice, but not much. Already he could sense the distance between them, could feel their relationship ending in the silence. He could also feel his heart breaking.  
  
"Maybe." Leaning down, Hunter kissed him, lingering to brush his fingers against Shane's cheek. "Be careful, baby. Okay?"  
  
Shane nodded, swallowing hard against the ache in his chest. It was an ending. He could see it in Hunter's eyes. "You, too, Hunter. Watch your back."  
  
"I will." Going to the door, he paused with his hand on the knob and looked back, meeting Shane's eyes. "I love you."  
  
Shane managed a smile. "I love you, too." The smile stayed on his face until the door closed behind Hunter's retreating back. He bowed his head, a single tear sliding down his cheek. "Good bye."


End file.
